¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?
by Lily E. of Potter
Summary: (JL) La mayoria de los problemas empiezan por confisiones ¿Sera el caso de James y Lily?...el amor esta enfrente de ti pero...¿Qué pasa cuando el orgullo es mas grande?Caputulo 5 RR
1. Insoportable

¿Cómo me enamoré de ti?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-Capitulo 1-  
  
.  
  
-Insoportable- .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
-¡¡¡¡POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW!!!! - una chica de quinto curso gritaba, estaba furica, bajaba las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de chicas llegando a la sala común de Gryffindor - ¡¡¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!!!  
  
Un grupo de cuatro chicos sentados en una mesa de la sala común de Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas de mandíbula abierta, ese grupo conocidos en Gryffindor como "Los merodeadores" formado por James Potter, un chico alto, de pelo negro, ojos claros, con una sonrisa muy sexy, era el mejor buscador que Gryffindor había tenido, Sirius Black, un chico alto, pelo negro y un poco largo, ojos azules obscuros, y una sonrisa muy sensual, era golpeador de el equipo de Gryffindor, Remus Lupin, un chico muy alto, pelo castaño claro, ojos miel, y una sonrisa muy dulce, por lo general tenia una expresión de cansancio pero nunca quitaba su sonrisa, era un chico muy serio y simpático y por ultimo de los merodeadores Peter Pettigrew, era chiquito, de pelo rubio, ojos azul celeste, era un chico muy simpático, pero no era muy valiente, era el que se escurría por donde quiera para conseguir la información necesaria para planear una broma....  
  
-Calma Evans, puede que pierdas la cabeza - le dijo James en un tono divertido-  
  
-¿y que hicimos esta vez, preciosa? - pregunto Sirius-  
  
-DONDE ESTÁ MI INSIGNIA DE PREFECTA - dijo gritando la chica-  
  
-Mmmmm...¿y por que la querríamos nosotros? - le pregunto Remus-  
  
-Miren - dijo tratándose de calmar - se las voy a poner fácil, SI NO ME DAN MI INSIGNIA EN ESTE MOMENTO LE QUITARE 50 PUNTOS A GRYFFINDOR - esto ultimo lo dijo gritando - 10 por retar a una prefecta, 20 por intromisión en privacidad y 30 por tomar cosas ajenas - y les regalo una sonrisa malévola-  
  
Los demás chicos de la sala común que la escucharon se paralizaron, Lily Evans esa chica pelirroja, ojos verdes brillantes y expresión dulce, podía ser muy severa cuando la hacían enojar. Los merodeadores solo reían de la amenaza.  
  
-Ya denle su insignia - se entrometió Susan March, una chica de pelo negro, ojos azules y muy simpática, mejor amiga de Lily-  
  
-¿O si no que March? - Le reto Sirius-  
  
-Si no se la verán con nosotras - le contesto Lily-  
  
-Ya vieron - dijo Peter - nos amenazaron con unas CHICAS-  
  
Los merodeadores solo rieron y las chicas los miraron con odio.  
  
-Estoy harta de ustedes - fue lo ultimo que dijo Lily dándose la vuelta para subir a su habitación-  
  
-Esto es el colmo - dijo dándoles la mirada de odio en especial a Sirius - Nos las pagaran toda, dicho esto siguió el ejemplo de su amiga.-  
  
-Son unos pesados - dijo otra chica cerrando de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo cerca de ellos, llamada Arabella Figg una chica delgada, con los ojos claros, pelo castaño muy claro y ondulado, con rasgos muy fino, ella era amiga de Lily y Susan, se levantó de su lugar y se fue con sus amigas  
  
-Yo también te quiero¡¡¡ - le grito Remus-  
  
Ella volteo la cara y le dirigió una mirada de odio intenso, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras...Mientras que "Los Merodeadores" chocaban sus manos, junto con varias risas.  
  
-¿Cuantas van en el año? - Pregunto James refiriéndose a las veces que han hecho enojar a Lily Evans durante el año.-  
  
-Mmmmmm...- Sirius adopto una pose de estar pensando, pero no resistió más y soltó una carcajada - creo que esta es vigésima tercera vez.-  
  
-¿por qué se empeñan en molestarla? - Pregunto un chico de cuarto que estaba cerca de ellos  
  
-Por que es una pesada¡¡¡ - Exclamo James.-  
  
-Si claro - dijo Remus con sarcasmo - una pesada muy hermosa, ¿verdad James?-  
  
James solo le contestó con una mirada de odio y mejor cambio de tema...  
  
-¿y ahora que se les ocurre para jugarles a los Slytherin? - Pregunto James-  
  
-Esta vez tiene que ser grande¡¡¡ - dijo Peter-  
  
-Saben - dijo Sirius con un tono de misterio - tengo un plan, podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro si sale a la perfección.- los cuatro Gryfindors juntaron sus cabezas  
  
-¿qué es? - pregunto Remus con mucha curiosidad-  
  
-¿recuerdan lo que nos dijo la profesora McGonagall sobre los animagos- Remus y James asintieron y Peter negó, al ver esto los tres bufaron - pues que los animagos son capaces de estar con criaturas mágicas peligrosas¡¡¡-  
  
-estas diciendo....-dijo Remus con voz de incredulidad, Sirius asintió  
  
-Se que es peligroso - dijo Sirius - pero por algo somos "Los Merodeadores"...-  
  
-Saben - le cortó Peter - No entiendo nada de lo que están hablando!!!-  
  
-Lo que estamos diciendo Peter, es que nos vamos a convertir en animagos - le explicó James-  
  
-Pe-per-pero - tartamudeo Pete - ¿eso de que nos serviría?-  
  
-Peter... ¿qué no pones atención a clases? - preguntó Remus exasperado - Se van a convertir en animagos para hacerme compañía durante mi transformación, recuerda que solo soy peligroso para los humanos.-  
  
-Exacto - Continuó Sirius - A parte imagina todo lo que podríamos hacer¡¡-  
Los tres tomaron una expresión soñadora mientras que Peter Estaba aterrado.....  
  
-Vamos a la biblioteca a investigar sobre los animagos - opinó Sirius, James y Remus asintieron, los cuatro tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la sala común  
  
Las chicas de quinto curso estaba ya en su habitación, Susan sacaba de su cajón varias ranas de chocolate y las repartía a sus amigas, en especial a Lily, para que se le bajara el coraje...  
  
-Tomen - Dijo Susan aventándoles una rana de chocolate a cada una - Lily cométela, nos ayudara a pensar  
  
-Esos "Merodeadores", como suelen llamarse - Decía Lily caminando de una lado a otro por la habitación, tenia la rana de chocolate en sus manos y le daba una mordida - Se creen los reyes de Hogwarts ....-  
  
-Mmmmm.... - Susan estaba en su cama sentada con la envoltura de la rana sobre su cama, en ese momento se le dibujo en el rostro una maligna sonrisa  
  
-¿En que piensas, Sus? - preguntó Arabella con curiosidad-  
  
-¿Qué pasaría si "los Merodeadores" tuvieran competencia? - respondió Susan con otra pregunta-  
  
-Pues se enfadarían - contestó Lily como si fuera lo mas obvio de mundo, pero en ese momento puso la misma expresión que Susan, las dos voltearon a ver a Arabella-  
  
-Es magnifico - dijo Arabella, entendiendo lo que pensaban sus amigas - vamos a ser la pesadilla de "los Merodeadores!!!  
  
-Chicas tenemos que planear nuestra presentación!! - Dijo Lily emocionada  
  
-Saben, Black odia la comida desabrida - comentó Susan con malicia - mañana en el desayuno podemos aplicarle el hechizo "DIETIS" en su comida, ¿recuerdan?,el que salió en la revista Corazón de Bruja, dice que la comida que recibe este hechizo sabe tan mala que pocos la resisten, pero que si la resistes bajas de poso rapidísimo-  
  
-Perfecto, podemos aplicárselo a todos - dijo Lily - también, lo que eh oído, es que a Potter odia las fotos y a su club de Fans, podemos hacer algo por ahí-  
  
-Si - Opinó Arabella - ¿Y saben lo que mas odian en este mundo los cuatro?-  
  
-SEVERUS SNAPE!!! - Gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo echándose a reír-  
  
-Podemos hacerlo amigo de nosotras - dijo Arabella-  
  
-Lily, él es tu amigo - dijo Susan - ¿Crees que nos lo puedas presentar?-  
  
-Claro - Contestó Lily - El es muy lindo conmigo - Por esté cometario Susan y Arabella se les dibujo una sonrisa picara.-  
  
-QUE!!-Exclamo Lily-  
  
Susan y Arabella se miraron, y le aventaron una almohada a Lily, ella no se dejo y empezaron con una guerra de almohadas, Lily de repente se sintió muy mareada, sentía que en cualquier memento se desmayaría, trato de sostenerse con el doncel de la cama pero al apoyar el pie sobre el borde de está se resbaló con una envoltura de una rana de chocolate cayéndose de la cama y golpeándose en la cabeza....  
  
-LILY! - Gritaron las dos y corrieron para ver que le había pasado a su amiga-  
  
-Vamos a la enfermería, esta desmayada - dijo Susan muy alterada-  
  
-Mira - dijo Arabella tomado la cabeza de Lily - Esta descalabrada, se pegó con la mesa!!-  
  
Susan no perdió más tiempo y bajó corriendo a la sala común, no había nadie, ya todos estaban en sus habitaciones, pensaba salir corriendo de la sala, pero en eso se abrió el retrato de la señora gorda, por el que entraban los Merodeadores...  
  
-POTTER!!! - Gritó ella, estaba desesperada - PORFAVOR AYÚDENLA!!!-  
  
-¿Qué tienes March? - Dijo James extrañado de que Susan le hablara - estás pálida-  
  
-Lily - exclamó ella-  
  
-¿Evans? - Pregunto Sirius un poco preocupado-  
  
-Sí, no se queden ahí parados - dijo desesperada - Está en la habitación-  
  
El primero en racionar fue James, que no perdió mas tiempo y subió corriendo las escaleras de la habitación de chicas, no sabia por que, pero se preocupo mucho, empalideció nada mas con que la nombraran ¿Por qué?...¿por qué me importa tanto? pensaba. Al entrar la vio en el suelo, estaba pálida, Arabella estaba hincada a su lado igual de pálida que Lily, Atrás de James venían Susan y los demás "Merodeadores"  
  
-Está empeorando - Dijo Arabella con la voz en un hilo - parece que esta delirando-  
  
-Vamos a la enfermería - Dijo James cargándola-  
  
Mientras tanto la chica pelirroja estaba sumida en un sueño...Estaba parada en una casa muy agradable, afuera el tiempo amenazaba con una gran tormenta, escuchaba el llanto de un bebe, era un llanto desesperado, vio que provenía de la planta superior de la casa, sentía que un escalofrió le Coria por todo el cuerpo...Escuchó a alguien gritarle  
  
-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré-  
  
La voz era de un hombre, lejanamente familiar, pero no podía quedarse a averiguar eso, el llanto del bebé se hacia mas desesperado, era demasiada la tensión, subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo, abrió la puerta de golpe, lo que vio le extraño mucho, había un bebe aproximadamente de un año, con unos ojos iguales a los de ella y le parecía muy familiar, no recordaba a quien...el bebe en cuanto la vio se callo, ella se acercó a él y lo abrazo, en eso escucho un golpe sordo, alguien había botado la puerta de la habitación, al voltear se quedo paralizada.....  
  
-NO - gritó incorporándose de golpe de la cama, estaba jadeando, sudando frió, había tenido un sueño muy real, sintió que alguien la volvía acostar - ¿qué hago aquí?  
  
-Calma señorita Evans, esta en la enfermería - decía la enfermera Pomfrey - Tómese esto, en cuanto se la tome podrá irse de aquí  
  
-¿qué pasó? - Preguntó tomado la poción que el daba-  
  
-parece ser que se desmayo y se golpeo en la cabeza - contesto la enfermera - me preocupó mucho, estaba delirando-  
  
-Pero... ¿Y el bebé? - Preguntó extrañada-  
  
-¿Bebé? - Se extraño Pomfrey- señorita Evans, aquí no hay bebes, está en el colegio la trajeron sus amigos - dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta - Ya pueden entrar, pero no mas de 10 minutos, esto no es una sala de reunión - Dicho esto se fue a su despacho-  
  
-Lily... ¿cómo te sientes?...-  
  
-Pues bien, me duele un poc...- Volteo a ver quien había preguntado, se quedo en shock, el que había preguntado eso no era ni mas ni menos que James Potter - ¿qué hacen aquí? - pregunto dirigiéndose a los merodeadores, se hizo un silencio muy incomodo y tenso-  
  
-Nos asustaste - Dijo Susan, para cambiar el tema-  
  
-Si - dijo Arabella - estabas diciendo cosas sin sentido, bebé, casa, Harry...- eso hizo que se hiciera otro momento tenso  
  
-¿Y me van a dar mi insignia? - Preguntó a los merodeadores-  
  
-no te rindes, Evans - Dijo Sirius-  
  
-Pues no - dijo regalándole una mirada de odio-  
  
-Por cierto, ¿de donde venían cuando los encontró Sus? - Pregunto Arabella-  
  
-Eso mi querida Figg, no te incumbe - le contestó Remus  
  
Las tres les dirigieron una mirada de odio.  
  
-¿y quien de ustedes me trajo? - preguntó como si cada palabra le estuviera golpeado en el estómago-  
  
Todos se quedaron en silenció, Susan y Arabella ya sabían como iba a reaccionar, no se atrevían a decirle...  
  
-¿Quién me trajo? - preguntó un poco enojada, no soportaba que alguien no le contestara.-  
  
-Yo - dijo James muy seguro-  
  
Lily palideció, quería gritarles a sus amigas, esto era demasiado, una pesadilla¿Qué no pudieron encontrarse a otro idiota? se preguntaba...  
  
-Gra-gracias - Dijo ella, como si cada letra que le salía por la boca era como si recibir tres maldiciones-  
  
-De nada - Dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, los tres "Merodeadores" también lo sabían-  
  
-Señorita Evans, ¿ya se tomó la poción que le di? - Salía la enfermera Pomfrey de su despacho, Lily asintió - entonces creo que ya pede retirarse.  
  
-Gracias - Respondió Lily poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la enfermería, dejando a atrás a todos los demás Gryffindors  
  
-¿Pero que le pasa? - Preguntó Sirius, James encogió los hombros y Susan y Arabella corrían atrás de su amiga-  
  
Lily llego a la sala común y subió las escaleras para llegar a su cama, sus amigas llegaron segundos después que ella, Lily volteo a verlas...  
  
-Calma Lily - Dijo Susan-  
  
-Sus, me tuve que tragar mi orgullo - dijo Lily - ¿no se podían encontrar a otro idiota?-  
  
Susan y Arabella se echaron a reír, Lily las veía un poco asustada y enojada, no estaba en momento para bromear.  
  
-Lily - Dijo Arabella todavía riéndose- Si hubieras visto su cara cuando te vio desmayada-  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir, Bella? - preguntó Lily-  
  
-Lily, tu le gustas a Potter!!- Dijo Sus-  
  
Ahora la que se reía era Lily  
  
-¡bueno, bueno! - dijo calmándose un poco- ¿siegue en pie nuestro plan?-  
  
-Claro¡¡¡ - dijeron las dos-  
  
Siguieron platicando un rato cuando, Lily les contó el sueño, ellas no sabían que decirle...Hasta que el sueño las venció, se fueron a sus camas. Lily estaba en su cama pensando ¿de verdad le gustare al idiota de Potter?...Y ese bebe, se me hace tan familiar...¿Harry?, a mi siempre me a gustado ese nombre...mañana será un gran día , Con estos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.  
  
Esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien, le dolía la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado.....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bueno, este es mi priemr ff de James y Lily, espero que les guste...^_^  
Quiero dedicarle este ff a mis amigas:  
  
-Itzel  
  
-Karla  
  
-Jacky  
Quiero agradecerle a mis amigos por el apoyo que me dieron al empezar este ff:  
  
-Nicky  
-Issa Weasley  
  
-Prongs  
  
-Ana Maria  
  
-Ceci  
  
-Caty  
(¡L.Q.M!....) ^.^ 


	2. La venganza 1

-Capitulo 2-  
  
.  
  
-La venganza 1- .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien, le dolía la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado. Todavía tenia la herida y tenia muchas ojeras, Me meteré a bañar pensó, a lo mejor así me relajo poquito...Lily se metió a bañar, todavía con esas duda que no la dejaron dormir ¿Quién era ese bebe y ese hombre?, vaya escalofrió que sentí al ver a ese hombre encapuchado botaba la puerta....Ese arrogante de Potter, hoy me las pagará todas. Así termino de bañarse.  
  
-Valla aspecto que tienes Lily - Le saludo Arabella  
  
-Buenos días a ti también Bella - le contesto Lily  
  
-Lily, vaya ojeras - le sugirió Susan  
  
-¿Qué a caso no se han visto ustedes? - dijo mirándolas, las dos todavía estaban pálidas y ojerosas - Definitivamente vamos a tener que maquillarnos.  
  
-¿Maquillarnos? - Preguntó Susan, ya que provenía de familia de magos (N.A: la verdad no se si los magos se maquillan, pero supongamos que no saben que es el maquillaje)  
  
-Escuche algo la otra vez en clase de estudios muggles, que por cierto Susan deberías tomar esa asignatura - Dijo Arabella - pero Lily, no tenemos maquillaje!  
  
Lily no les dijo nada, fue a su baúl y empezó a esculcarlo....  
  
-¿A caso se olvidan que soy de familia muggle? - les dijo Lily sosteniendo una bolsita - ¿quién va a ser la primera?  
  
-Yo - dijo Arabella - para terminar mas rápido, recuerden lo que tenemos que hacer!  
  
-¿cómo quieres que te maquille? - preguntó Lily - ¿Qué se vea que estas maquillada, poquito o que se vea natural?  
  
-Me da igual - dijo Arabella - con que se me tapen las mugrosas ojeras todo esta perfecto.  
  
Lily decidió maquillarla que se le notara poquito por lo que no tardó mucho....  
  
-Ya estas Bella - dijo Lily - quedaste muy bonita  
  
-Órale - dijo Bella mirándose al espejo - podría creer que los muggles hacen magia con estas cosas, gracias Lily  
  
-Sigues tu Sus, siéntate - dijo volteando a ver a Susan  
  
-Esta bien - dijo levantándose de su cama - Pobre de ti si me arruinas Evans¡¡  
  
-Calma - dijo Lily - confía en mi  
  
Lily tardo un poco mas con Susan, ya que traía mas ojeras, pero decidió maquillarla muy natural, solo que se viera diferente sin saber que era.  
  
-Listo - dijo Lily poniéndole algo de brillo en los labios  
  
-Valla, me gusta - dijo mirándose en el espejo de su tocador - luego me dices donde las compras esa cosas, me comprare unas para el baile de San Valentín  
  
-Es verdad, no me acordaba - Chillo Arabella - pero Sus, todavía falta mucho, apenas en una semana es Halloween  
  
-¿qué tiene? - Pregunto Susan con un tono de inocente - hay que estar preparadas.  
  
Las tres se echaron a reír, a veces Susan podría ser una chica muy loca.  
  
-Bueno, yo me maquillare - Dijo Lily - tenemos mucho que hacer hoy  
  
-No puedo aguantarme las ganas de ver la cara de Sirius al probar su comida desabrida!!- Dijo Susan en un tono soñador  
  
-Imagínense, podemos ser aliados de los Slytherin - Dijo Arabella muy emocionada - esa seria nuestra mejor venganza  
  
-Definitivamente - aclaró Susan  
  
-Chicas, estoy planeando como recuperar mi insignia - Dijo terminándose de pintar los labios - ahora en la noche podemos entrar a la habitación de los chicos  
  
-Pero ¿como sabrás quien lo tiene?- Preguntó Arabella  
  
-Es muy sencillo - Contesto Lily - lo mas lógico es que Potter la tenga guardado en su baúl, si no esta, utilizare el encantamiento "Accio"  
  
-Bien pensado - Dijo Susan tomando sus libros - ahí podremos hacerles alguna travesura y hacer nuestra presentación hacia ellos  
  
-Buena idea - Apoyo Arabella - bueno bajemos que se nos hace tarde para el espectáculo  
  
-Un momento - Lily se paró en seco - ¿quién va a ser la que va a ser el encantamiento en la comida de ellos?  
  
-Yo se lo puedo hacer a Black - Dijo Susan acariciando su varita - seria un gran placer.  
  
-Yo se lo hago al pesado de Lupin - Dijo Arabella  
  
-Yo se los puedo hacer al arrogante de Potter y a el idiota de Pettigrew - dijo Lily poniéndose una peineta de plata sobre su cabello que se lo avía enrizado de las puntas - ahora conocerán a Lilian Evans - Agrego tomando sus libros  
  
Las tres chicas dieron un suspiro de valor antes de salir por la puerta y bajar por las escaleras, las tres habían quedado muy guapas, se veían un poco mas crecidas y resplandecientes, Lily se había acomodado el pelo pelirrojo, enraizado las pestañas, pintado los labios de un tono rosa pálido muy natural al igual que los párpados que combinaban a la perfección con su rubor Rosado, Susan se había alisado el pelo negro azulado que le llegaba a media espalda, tenia brillo en la boca, sus párpados se veían de color café muy claro lo que hacia que sus ojos azules resaltaran, un rubor moreno eso le tapaba lo pálido, por ultimo Arabella que se había acomodado el pelo en una media cola muy coqueta, le habían puesto lila sobre los párpados y su boca estaba de un rosita muy tierno con un poco de brillo, Lily le había puesto un rubor rosa, el cual le quedaba muy bien...al llegar a la sala común hicieron caso omiso de las miradas de los chicos, "Los Merodeadores" se quedaron pasmados al verlas, no podían ser las "amargadas" como las solían llamar entre ellos...  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellas? - Pregunto Peter con la boca ligeramente abierta, Lily vio que las estaban mirando y antes de salir les grito.  
  
-Mas vale que cierren la boca, no quieren desayunar moscas, ¿verdad? - dijo Lily  
  
-¿esa era Evans? - Preguntó James  
  
-Vaya cambio - Comentó Remus  
  
-Ahora creo que ellas son las mas bellas en Gryffindor - dijo Sirius  
  
-Y no dudes que sean las mas bellas de la escuela - agregó Peter  
  
Las chicas lo podían parar de reír, y no era para menos, cuando entraron al comedor todos los chicos de todas las casas se les quedaron viendo, hasta los Slytherin, entre ellos estaba Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, entre ellos se pusieron a hablar mirando a las chicas...  
  
-Muy bien - dijo Lily - repasemos el plan, de seguro "los Merodeadores" se van a sentar a unos cuantos asientos de nosotras, recuerden que lo mas discretas que puedan...eso va para ti Sus - Susan puso cara de ofendida - esta es la primera parte de nuestra venganza, ¿entendieron todas?  
  
-Perfectamente - asintió Bella  
  
-Lily, ¿cuándo nos presentaras a Sanape? - peguntó Susan  
  
-Yo creo que terminando encantamientos, nos toca con los Slytherin esa asignatura - Le contesto Lily mirando por la puerta para ver si ya casi entraban los merodeadores  
  
-Mira - Dijo Arabella señalando un grupo de chicas que estaban en la entrada del gran comedor - ese es el club de Fans de "Los Merodeadores"  
  
-Eso quiere decir que no deben de tardar - concluyo Susan sacando su varita - Luego nos arreglaremos con ellas para planear algo mas.  
  
-Silenció - Las callo Lily - Ya viene  
  
Por la puerta iban entrando en esos momentos un grupo de cuatro Gryffindors de quinto curso, en el momento que el que el club de fans los rodeo por completo para pedirles su autógrafo o sacarles platica, se veia la cara de enfado que tenia "El Merodeador" James Potter.  
  
-Por favor chicas - les decía James desesperado a el club de fans - déjenos pasar, tenemos que desayunar, a parte a ti ya te di mi firma- dijo viendo a una niña de tercero con ojos negros y el pelo atado en una coleta - así que si me disculpan - dijo empujando poquito a las chicas - me voy  
  
-Espera James - Decía Remus rodeando a todas la chicas - yo te acompaño, creo que a Sirius si le gusta esa situación - Dijo mirando a Sirius que en esos momentos una chica le entregaba un sobre y el le regalaba "la sonrisa del conquistador" como el le solía llamar  
  
-Creo que esas chicas están locas - dijo Peter con una mano el pecho - no se como las soporta Sirius, para mi que esta igual de loco que ellas  
  
-Eso creo - confirmo James al momento que alguien lo tomaba por el hombro - ¿que traes ahí Sirius? - peguntó James al ver lo que traía su amigo en la mano  
  
-¿Esto? - dijo meneando un varios de pergaminos doblados - son las cartas que ustedes no quisieron recibir - James bufó  
  
Llegaron y se sentaron en el lugar que habían predicho las chicas, Sirius les empezó a dar las cartas que no recibieron a los tres, claro que el que mas cartas tenia era James pero a el no le interesaba en lo absoluto recibir cartas...  
  
-Muy bien chicas, Sirius no tarda en servir la avena - Alertó Susan - una, dos....  
  
Sirius habia tomado una cucharada de avena, notado en escupirla salpicando así a Peter que estaba enfrente de él, al momento que tomaba de pronto sus zumo de calabaza para contrarrestar el mal sabor, el cual estaba agrio a mas no poder, no aguanto las ganas de vomitar y se levanto corriendo hacia el baño, mientras que un grupo de chicas estaba muertas de risa por dicho espectáculo, cosa que tres "los Merodeadores" que estaban en la mesa no se percataron.  
  
-¿Que le pasa? - preguntó estañado Remus - Creo que no le cayo muy bien lo que nos robamos de la cocina anoche - Peter encogió los hombros, los tres se sirvieron avena y Zumo de calabaza...  
  
-Bien bella, es ahora o nunca- decía Lily, bella asintió tratando de no reise para no llamar mucho la atención - "DIETIS" - Susurraron las dos, los tres "Merodeadores estaban probando su primer bocado, entre los tres se miraron, el primero en reaccionar fue Remus que instantáneamente se paró y se fue corriendo al baño, James siguió su ejemplo al igual que su amigo Peter, las tres chicas soltaron una carcajada, el comedor estaba bastante ocupado viendo como salían los merodeadores como para prestarles atención, después de que todo mundo carburara lo que había pasado hubo una carcajada general en todo el comedor, las tres chicas chocaron sus manos. Por fin alguien había humillado a "los Merodeadores"  
  
-Chicos - decía James en el baño todo pálido - ¿alguien me puede decir lo que acaba de pasar allá afuera? - Él ya sabia la respuesta, quería que alguien le confirmara la realidad  
  
-Creo que nos acaban de humillar - Decía Peter apoyado sobre el lavamanos del baño - y frente a todo Hagwarts.  
  
-Alguien dígame que esto es una pesadilla - Decía Remus saliendo de un cubículo  
  
-Que asco!! - Exclamaba Sirius sentado en el suelo del baño - comida desabrida a mas no poder, y para acabarla Zumo de calabaza Agrio!!  
  
-Esto no fue culpa de los elfos domésticos - Dijo James estándose al lado de su amigo - descubriré quien es el culpable y cuando lo haga... - James paso su dedo indice por la garganta - nadie humilla a "los Merodeadores" y se queda como si nada.  
  
-¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto? - Preguntó Remus sentándose a lado de sus amigos  
  
-saben tengo una sospecha de quien fue - Dijo James que apoyaba la cabeza cobre sus rodillas  
  
-¿Quién? - Preguntaron Sirius, Remus y Peter al uníoslo  
  
-¿qué es lo mas lógico? - dijo James , continuo al ver la cara de desconcierto de sus amigos - los Slytherin  
  
-PERO CLARO¡¡ - dijo Sirius levantándose de pronto - ese Snape y Malfoy me las pagaran - dijo golpeado su puño contra la palma de su mano.  
  
-Chicos - dijo Remus palideciendo de repente y mirando su reloj de pulsera  
  
-¿qué pasa Remus? - preguntó con extrañeza Sirius  
  
-LLEGAREMOS TARDE A TRANSFORMACONES - Grito Remus - LA PROFESORA MC GONAGALL NOS VA A MATAR  
  
"Los Merodeadores" no perdieron mas tiempo y salieron corriendo al comedor para tomar sus cosas ya que las habían olvidado por ir a vomitar, al llegar todo estaba diciendo, toaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo a la Aula de encantamientos por un pasadizo que ellos conocían, por la armadura novena de lado derecho al salir del comedor, para salir al cuarto de servicio enfrente de la aula de Transformaciones...  
  
-James tu eres el mejor en Transformaciones - Le dijo Remus tocándose el pecho para calmar su respiración - Tu hablas por nosotros - agrego parándose enfrente de la puerta y tocando con el dorso de la mano  
  
-Adelante - Se escucho decir la voz de la profesora Mc Gonagall, los cuatro "Merodeadores" abrieron la puerta  
  
-¿Podemos pasar? - pregunto Remus  
  
-Pasen, - Todos se les quedaron viendo, las chicas estaban por debajo de un libro riendo - ¿Y bien?  
  
-Usted disculpe profesora por esta interrupción - empezó a decir James regalándole una sonrisa  
  
-Que no vuelva a suceder - dijo volviendo de nuevo a su libro - por favor siéntense, como les decía, abran sus libros en la pagina 189...  
  
-Parece que la profesora Mc Gonagall ya se resigno - comento Peter al grupo - no nos a mandado detención  
  
La clase estaba pasando muy normal para las tres chicas de Gryffndor, mientras que "los Merodeadores" no podían estar ni un rato quietos, estaba enfadados, James y Sirius que eran los mejores en transformaciones ya habían terminado su labor de transformar una lechuga en un cojín y de ayudar a Peter a hacerla, Sirius estaba aburrido, se le ocurrió algo, no supo por que pero tomo un pedazo de pergamino, lo hizo bolita los demás lo miraron extraño, pero el les guiñó un ojo, con su varita y la transformo en una diminuta piedrita y lo lanzo cuando la profesora estaba leyendo en su escritorio...  
  
-¿qué quieres Bella? - preguntó Susan  
  
-¿yo?  
  
-Si, tu me tocaste la espalda  
  
-Auhc - se quejo Lily - Sus, me pegaste con algo en la cara  
  
-Yo no e lanzado nada...- las chicas volvieron a su trabajo  
  
"Los Merodeadores" quien habían aprendido rápido la técnica de Sirius ya tenían varias piedritas sobre el escritorio, estaban tratando de sofocar la risa con el cojín que tenían.  
  
-Ya Sus - se quejo Arabella - yo no e eh hecho nada.  
  
-Ni yo - respondió - Lily, deja termino el apunte y luego me molestas, ¿esta bien?  
  
-¿de que hablas? - respondió ella, en ese momento callo una piedrita sobre el escritorio, las tres se le quedaron viendo y voltearon hacia atrás, Peter estaba apuntando de nuevo hacia Arabella  
  
-Dejen de molestar - dijo casi en susurro hacia los merodeadores las tres tenían una mirada de odio hacia ellos, en ese momento sonó la campana  
  
-Bien entreguen su cojín y quiero el resumen de la unidad Ocho, para la siguiente clase - dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall - Pueden salir, menos ustedes cuatro - dijo apuntando con su varita hacia "los Merodeadores" que en ese momento salían del aula, los chicos se acercaron al escritorio - ¿creían que se librarían de la detención? - preguntó con una expresión muy severa  
  
-Per...- iba a decir algo Sirius  
  
-Nada de pero Señor Black - lo interrumpió - como castigo quiero que me entreguen para mañana un resumen de un pergamino sobre la unidad nueve  
  
-¿solo eso? - preguntó Peter, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Sirius y James que estaban a su lado  
  
-si solo eso Señor Pettigrew- le contestó levantando una ceja - ¿o quiere que le deje algo mas?  
  
-NO - dijeron los tres ya que Petes estaba tratando de tomar aire.  
  
Así transcurrió toda la mañana, las chicas ya estaban mas que hartas, con el nuevo juego que habían descubierto "Los merodeadores", ya no aguantaban mas ni verlos, no querían gritar en clases, ya que eso ocasionaría que le bajaran puntos a Gryffindor, necesitaban respirar aire, no podían arruinar ese día que todo estaba resultando como lo habían planeado, la comida, el retraso, la detención....solo faltaban tres cosas, presentar a Severus Snape un chico de quinto curso de la casa Slytherin, era amigo de Lilian Evans y enemigo de Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew. Él era un Slytherin frió, mirada sombría, con el pelo negro de textura graso, estatura promedio y piel centrina...recuperar la insignia de Lily y planear algo al respecto al club de fans. Las tres se encontraban en una banquita en los jardines del colegio.  
  
-Bien, todo va marchando a nuestro plan - Decía Lily a sus amigas  
  
-Lily, ¿ya viste quien viene bajando las escaleras? - dijo en susurro Arabella, Lily volteo a ver y sonrió  
  
-Esto no puede salir mejor - dijo Lily mientras saludaba con la mano - ¡SEVERUS¡ - Gritó  
  
-Hola Lily - dijo cuando llego hasta donde estaban - mira él - dijo señalando al chico que lo acompañaba, alto, delgado, ojos sumamente fríos y su cabellera rubia casi blanca, le llegaba hasta los hombros - es Lucios Malfoy  
  
-Ya lo sabia - respondió Lily saludándolo con la mano - ella - señalando a Susan con la cabeza - es Susan March - Susan solo respondió con una sonrisa - y ella - dijo volteando a ver a Arabella - es Arabella Fingg.  
  
-Lily, me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar con una tarea de encantamientos - dijo Severus  
  
-Claro - le respondió - sirve que nos ayudas con el apunte de pociones.  
  
-Vamos a la biblioteca - dijo fríamente Lucius  
  
Las chicas se tomaron sus cosas, Severus tomo las cosas de Lily y se las cargó, ella no quería pero él insistió, caminaron hacia la biblioteca, al llegar se sentaron los cinco en una mesa cerca de la estantería mas alejada. Empezaron con los deberes...  
  
-Espérenme un momento, voy por un libro - dijo Lily levantándose y desapareciendo por una estantería, ella estaba revisando la estantería, diviso el libro que quería, al tomar el libro para sacarlos alguien también había puesto la mano sobre la silla, al voltear quien havia sido - Si me disculpas Potter yo tomé primero ese libro - dijo con una mirada de odio y sacando el libro de golpe y se dio media vuelta y se fue a sentarse.  
  
-James, mira que interesante trabajo nos ah dejado la Profesor Binns - Sirius había llegado con un libro abierto sobre su mano izquierda  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
-Si- dijo de repente - ¿me decías?  
  
-Mira - dijo acercándole el libro y señalándole una parte del texto  
  
...en el siglo XIV la el mago Rosons Plumb un dibujante de la época fue contratado por el rey Frederic II para que le dibujara un mapa con el movimiento de sus tropas sobre un campo de batalla, lo que este mago trato de darle el gusto a su rey, la batalla que se desencadenaría fue un éxito...  
  
-Si Plumb lo pudo hacer - dijo James algo emocionada - nosotros también, podremos hacer un mapa que nos muestre los secretos de Hagwarts.  
  
-Exacto - confirmo Sirius - Tendremos que investigar en la sección Prohibida, vamos a decirle a los demás...  
  
Entre James y Sirius les explicaron a Remus y Peter su plan del mapa, era una excelente idea, y todo gracias a su querido Profesor de Historia de Magia sobre las Guerras del Siglo XIV con intervención de la magia.  
  
-Perfecto - Decía Remus a sus amigo - Yo ya investigue algo sobre los animagos, pero también tendremos que tomar algo de la sección prohibida, aquí - dijo golpeando la tapa de un libro - solo viene datos esenciales, pero no te explican nada en concreto.  
  
-Bien, ya quedó, hoy intromisión a la biblioteca sección prohibida - Sirius decía un pequeño resumen - pero ahora vamos a comer, recuerden que no desayunamos nada.  
  
Guardaron todo los pergamino y libro en las mochilas y se decidieron ir al comedor, al salir de la estantería donde estaban se pararon en seco al ver a Lily, Susan y Arabella hablando placidamente con Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, a los cuatro se les bajo la sangre, ¿cómo era posible que Gryffindor se juntara con los Slytherin?, en ese momento Lily tomaba la mano de Severus para enseñarle el movimiento de muñeca para un encantamiento.  
  
-¿QUÉ HACEN CON ELLOS? - dijo James casi gritando al llegar a la mesa que estaban las chicas y los Slytherin  
  
-Eso - dijo Snape con un tono golpeado - es algo que NO te importa  
  
-¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE JUNTEN CON LOS SLYTHERIN? - Preguntó Sirius mas fuerte que James, todo los que estaba cerca de ellos voltearon a verlos, por suerte Madam Prince estaba mucho mas alejada y no pudo oír.  
  
-Nosotras nos juntamos con quien se nos plazca la gana - Dijo Susan  
  
-Dejen de estar fregando - Dijo Lily parándose - ¿Chicos nos vamos ya a comer? - pregunto dirigiéndose a sus amigos  
  
Los Chicos se pararon y con un movimiento de varita guardaron todas sus cosas, y salieron de la biblioteca para dirigirse a el gran comedor, dejando a tras a cuatro "Merodeadores" en sock,  
  
- Nos las pagaran todas - Dijo James con la mirada llena de ira  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Bueno, les agradezco que lleguen hasta el capitulo 2, luego subiré el 3, no se preocupen si les gustó yo le seguiré, y si no también, ya tengo pensada bien la historia.....  
Si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que me dejaran r/r, les guste mi historia o no, todas las sugerencias son aceptadas, yo veré como las acomodo.....n_n 


	3. La venganza 2

-Capitulo 3-

.

-La segunda venganza-

.

.

.

.

Las chicas ya habían hablado con Severus y Lucius para hacerse aliados contra "Los Merodeadores", a Lucius no le había hecho gracia pero como dijo: "todo sea por el placer de la venganza". Habían terminado de cenar cuando se escucho un tumulto en la mesa de Slytherin, se escuchaban gritos, mientras que de lado contrario en la mesa de Gryffindor cuatro chicos estaba riendo con ganas y chocando las manos. Las chicas voltearon a ver a "los Merodeadores" e intercambiaron miradas, no perdieron mas tiempo, se pararon de golpe para ir corriendo hacia la mesa de Slytherin...

-SEVERUS – exclamó Lily llegando hasta donde estaba, Severus y Lucius, los dos estaban rojos, muy rojos, bebían agua a litros - ¿qué paso? – le preguntó a un niño de segundo que estaba a lado de él

-Alguien les puso una broma en la sopa – Dijo señalando la sopa de Severus. Había algo delgado, verde y alargado

Arabella lo tomo por un rabito que tenia, parecía una vegetal, lo miro por un rato junto con Susan mirando sobre su hombro...

-Recuerdo haberlo visto antes – comento Arabella extrañada – creo que es algo llamado Chile...

-Si lo es – Confirmo Lily – los muggles los usan para "ponerle sabor" a la comida, es extraño verlos en Inglaterra puesto que son Latinos

Creo que necesitan ir a la enfermería – opinó Susan tomando a Lucius del Brazo – Vamos

Las chicas llagaron con los dos Slytherin todavía muy rojos, les faltaba aire, los dejaron con la enfermera y se dirigieron a la sala común...

-estoy mas que segura que fue Potter – Dijo Lily golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano – estoy segura, podría apostar mi insignia

-Pero no tenemos pruebas – objetó Susan con la mirada perdida al frente, Arabella suspiro

-Hoy será nuestra venganza – dijo Lily – hoy en la noche, ya me tienen enfadad, siempre pierden los puntos que nosotras ganamos.

Las chicas subieron a su habitación para arreglar detalles para su broma con los merodeadores, Lily estaba conciente que se estaba arriesgando su puesto de prefecta, pero lo único que tenia en mente era vengarse de sus enemigos Gryffindors. Ya pasaban de las 10 pm, "Los Merodeadores" se encontraban en un rincón de la Sala Común, Lily bajo de su habitación para mandar a todos a sus habitaciones, que era su labor como prefecta, a ella se le hizo raro que ninguno de "los merodeadores" le reprochara algo pero no le dio la menor importancia, ya cuando todos habían subido a sus habitaciones correspondientes Lily subió a la suya para reunirse de nuevo con sus amigas...mientras que en la habitación de chicos de quinto curso estaban preparando todo para romper por lo menos 10 reglas del colegio...

-Bien, en cinco minutos bajaremos- decía James sosteniendo con el brazo una que podría ser una capa, la tela con la que estaba elaborada parecía una especie de liquido color plata- mientras repasaremos el plan, Sirius tu...

-Yo iré con tigo a buscar el libro en la sección prohibida de transformaciones – completo Sirius con un tono cansado

-Bien, y tu Remus...-decía James

-Yo iré por el libro de _"Hechizos trazados por encantamientos" _– Dijo Remus volteando los ojos – James, lo hemos repasado el plan todo el día, ya calma

-Remus si queremos que salga bien una cosa tenemos que planearla perfecto, yo también ya me canse, pero es lo que tenemos que hacer – Remus asintió – y tu Peter vas....

-Yo voy a estar vigilando la puerta de la biblioteca por si alguien se acerca – dijo echándose un gragea de todos los sabores – puja, que asco – dijo escupiendo la gragea al suelo – sabor a fierro.

-tu siempre tragando – le reclamo Sirius a Peter que hizo caso omiso del comentario – James la capa invisible, entre mas rápido nos vayamos mas pronto regresaremos.

James tomo la capa invisible la cual sostenía en el brazo y tapo con ellos a sus amigo, bajaron las escaleras y observaron la sala común desierta antes de salir por el retrato de la señora gorda al mismo tiempo que las tres Gryffindor se decidían bajar las escaleras para conducirse a la recamara de chicos, al llegar se sorprendieron al ver las camas vacías y sin rastro de chicos.

-Vaya – Exclamo Susan – esto esta mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos.

-¿Adonde abran ido?- pregunto Arabella con un deje de excitación en la voz.

-La vedad no lo se – dijo Lily acercándose despacio al baúl de la primera cama a la derecha – muy bien, como no sabemos cual es la cama de cada quien revisemos los baúles, yo revisare este – las dos chicas asintieron y se acerco cada una a un baúl diferente, Lily se agacho y empezó a esculcar el baúl mas alejado de la ventana, dentro de el había objetos muy estaños, calendarios lunares, un telescopio, libros de criaturas extrañas...Lily tomo un libro y vio quien era el propietario _"Remus J. Lupin"_ – Chicas este baúl es de Lupin...

-Lily este es el baúl de Potter, ven – Lily dejo el libro en su lugar y fue con Arabella quien la había llamado.

-Bien hecho Bella – Lily se inclino en el baúl, dentro había un mundo de cosas, en especial Bromas de Zonko, fotos de sus amigos, cartas, dulces, monedas regadas, Lily vio una mascada, Probablemente de su club de fans pero al tomarla se dio cuenta que había algo dentro de esta, la desdoblo y se dio cuenta que era su Insignia – La encontré¡¡-Exclamo

-Perfecto – Dijo Susan acercándose a Lily con las manos en la espalda- Saben se me acaba de ocurrir algo, esto puede ser una venganza suprema – Contó Emocionada

-¿qué tramas Sus? –pregunto Lily guardándose la insignia en el una bolsa de la capa

-Pues se me ocurrió al estar esculcando el baúl de Black – contesto ella – Fíjense lo que me encontré en su baúl – Susan mostraba lo que traía en la espalda, era un muñeco de felpa...

-jajajajaja....¿quién lo creería? El gran Black cargando su muñeco de felpa – se escucho a reír Arabella

-Tomen objetos de ellos, lo que sea – dijo ahora acercándose a un ropero – Luego les diré el plan...

-¿¡QUE!? – Exclamo Lily

-Si tomen lo que sea – Dijo sin mirarlas y tomando una camiseta interior – Corran luego les contaré..

Arabella y Lily no entendieron pero empezaron a tomar algunas cosas de todos "Los merodeadores", esculcaron escritorio, el cajón de mesita de noche, los roperos, los baúles...Estuvieron un rato divirtiéndose y mirando las pertenencias de los cuatro Gryffindos...Se estremecieron al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a la puerta, los merodeadores habían regresado de su aventura nocturna por la biblioteca, no perdieron mas tiempo, sacaron sus vatitas, arreglaron todo con un Hechizo en menos de un segundo y se escondieron en el mismo cuarto ya no había tiempo de salir, Arabella se metió en el ropero mas próximo, Susan se escondió detrás de una cortina y Lily corrió al baño. Las tres se escondieron justo a tiempo antes de que la puerta del dormitorio se abriera.

-Eres un genio Peter – Le reclamaba James – Por tu culpa casi nos descubre la gata de Flinch, tienes que comer todo el tiempo.

-Ya James, cálmate – Dijo Remus poniendo los libros que traía sobre el escritorio – lo bueno es que nos salió todo a la perfección

-Saben no fue fácil encontrar el libros exactos – Dijo Sirius acercándose a su ropero y quietándose la túnica sin saber que dos chicas lo estaba observando – El mapa podemos empezarlo mañana mismo, es mas fácil de lo que esperaba – para Remus Peter y Sirius ya se había quitado toda la ropa y estaba en ropa interior, Susan y Arabella no lo podían creer, estaba viendo a ¾ de los merodeadores semidesnudos(N.A: uuuuuuuuy que padre, estar viendo al bola Traidora en ropa interior, [es sarcasmo ok]).

-Saben que, me voy a bañar – dijo James poniendo sus gafas sobre la mesita de noche y dirigiéndose al baño al entrar no vio a la pelirroja que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él le daba la espalda, Lily empezó a sudar frió estaba a punto de presenciar el espectáculo mas indeseado de su vida ver a James Potter el buscador estrella de Gryffindor desnudo. James Abrió la llave de la regadera y se desvistió dando la espalda a Lily, Lily estaba en sock, por unos instantes pensaba que se iba a desmayar, estaba viendo el trasero de James Potter su tormento en el colegio Hagwarts. Ella no pudo evitar el pensamiento Que buen trasero tiene, por lo que se puso totalmente roja. James se metió a la regadera, el vapor empezó a llenar el baño, no en menos de diez minutos James salió del baño, para la suerte de Lily estaba muy espeso el vapor, por lo que le era imposible ver algo a través de ella. Jame salió del baño, al salir se dio cuenta de que Peter y Sirius ya estaban dormidos y Remus por dormirse, El termino de cambiarse y se metió a la cama, pasando quince minutos Lily salió del baño al igual que sus amigas salían de su sus escondites, Lily estaba totalmente roja al igual que Susan y Arabella, las tres intercambiaron miradas y salieron del cuarto con todas las cosas sin perder mas tiempo.

Al llagar a su dormitorio se cambiaron en silencio, Lily no se podía quitar la imagen de James, nadie se atrevía a preguntar nada, Susan y Arabella comprendieron lo que había pasado en el baño. Arabella decidió romper el silencio.

-Ehhh, Sus ¿para que nos hiciste tomar las cosas de ellos? – pregunto amarándose el cabello en una trenza.

-Ah, perdón, es que con todo lo que vi – Sus se puso colorada y trato de cambiarlo rápidamente – con todo lo que viví se me olvido ese asunto....

Lily parecía estar saliendo del sock y raciono rápido volteo a ver a sus amigas con complicidad - ¿qué vieron ustedes?

-Este pues....-empezó a decir Arabella muy roja-vimosaPittegrewaBlackyLupindesnudos – dijo muy rápido mientras se ponia mas colorada-

-¿Que vieron a Pittegrew a Black y a Lupin DESNUDOS?-pregunto Lily con la cara llena de asombro

-Bueno, no precisamente desnudos, si no que SEMIdesnudos-corrigió Arabella

-Y no es por nada pero Black tiene buen cuerpo-dijo Susan sin pizca de vergüenza en la voz, sin embargo su cara mostraba lo contrario estaba con un tono rozado en sus pómulos-¿Y tú que viste?

-Este, pues yo.....-dijo Lily tratando de rodear el asunto y ponerse de nuevo tan roja como su cabellera- Pues vi a Potter desnudo-Lily bajo la mirada

-¿Y que tal?-Pregunto Arabella metiendose a la cama 

-¿qué tal que?-pregunto bruscamente Lily

-¿Qué tal esta?-Pregunto Susan siguiendo el ejemplo de Arabella

-Susan¡¡

-¿Qué?, solo es una inocente pregunta

-Si claro, muy inocente – Respondió Lily sarcásticamente amarándose el pelo en una coleta alta

-¿nos vas a contar si o no?-Pregunto Arabella apagando su luz de la mesa

-Bueno si- dijo metiendose a la cama mientras Susan apagaba también su luz-Tiene un buen trasero- las luces que se habían apagado se habían prendido de vuelta.

-¿QUEEEE?-exclamaron las dos con los ojos desorbitados.

-Pues eso quería que les dijera y ya les dije, por cierto Susan YA DINOS PARA QUE QUEREMOS LAS COSAS DE ELLOS¡¡¡- Susan se sobresalto por el cambio repentino de su amiga.

Bueno ya les cuento......-Susan les terminó de contar el motivo del por que habían tomado las cosas de "los merodeadores", la verdad era una estupenda idea y una excelente venganza. A las tres chicas les costó trabajo dormir, pero al fin pudieron, no era fácil dormir teniendo las imágenes de tres chicos semidesnudos y uno completamente desnudo.

"Los merodeadores" se despertaron, Remus y James que siempre eran los primeros en despertar, después Sirius y por ultimo Peter, se vistieron sin notar las cosas que les faltaban. Bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la sala común, por lo visto la mayoría se encontraban en el gran comedor. Al llegar notaron que algo extraño pasaba, la bolita de fans estaba por lo visto muy emocionada, mas de lo normal al verlo, James paso a lado de una de ellas...

-Eh, mira Sirius-Hablo James

-¿Que James?-le contestó de mala gana, no estaba de humor, en la mañana se había resbalado con la gragea que Peter escupió anoche.

-Esa chica Julieta Nutt, la chica de tercero de Hufflepuff –especifico al ver la cara de extrañeza de su amigo

-¿Que tiene de extraño?-pregunto Remus interviniendo en la conversación de los chicos

-Pues, no se, ese suéter que trae se parece mucho al mío se me hace extraño

-Mira y Lidia Ripler trae una camiseta interior- Comentó Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo, en eso una niña de 13 años, chaparrita, de ojos azules y rubia era Julieta Nutt se acercaba con ellos.

-Disculpa...-dijo Julieta un poco cohibida

-Que paso Julieta-le contesto James, la reacción de la chica fue inimaginable, empezó a dar brincos muy excitada, los merodeadores se voltearon a otro lado, todo el comedor estaba volteándolos a ver.

-Se sabe mi nombre!!-Gritaba y se fue con sus amigas, ahora la que se acerco fue Lidia con la camiseta y una pluma, venia radiante de felicidad, se dirigía hacia ellos con paso decidido, los chicos se empezaron a desesperar, no sabían que pasaba.

-Hola Chicos-Saludo Lidia una niña alta, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-Lidia tu ¿nos puedes decir que esta pasando?-Pregunto Sirius

-Les diere si James me firma esta camiseta-dijo extendiendo la pluma y la camiseta hacia James, que nada mas volteo los ojos y los recibió, los firmo tan de mala gana que no le salió la firma.

-Toma- le regreso la pluma y la camiseta

-No- dijo regresándosela-tienes que dedicármela. James se la arrebato, odiaba el club de fans, se lo dedico, se la regreso, las demás chicas los veían, ellos ya se estaba asustando, nunca las habían visto así.-Gracias, sabes esto fue una gran compra.

-¿Gran compra?-pregunto James como si esas palabras no tuvieran sentido.

-Si, esta es tú camisa y me costo solo 1 Galleons y 12 Sickes –se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo con sus amigas, en eso ellos todavía cuando ya tenían a todas la chicas para que les firmaran las cosas, al parecer el atrevimiento de Lidia tubo como resultado que se animaran las demás chicas.

Unas chicas de Gryffindor estaba riendo a todo lo que podían, era placentero ver la cara de "los merodeadores", estaba tratando de quitarles las cosas, una chica traía el cepillo de Sirius, otra traía el cuaderno de notas de Remus (N.A: tenia que anotar algo si no todo era un desastre), para el colmo de Sirius una chica traía su osito de felpa que trataba de quitárselo.

-Dame ese oso-le decía en tono brusco

-NO-le contestaba la chica-me costo seis galleons, me gaste mis ahorros!!

-No me importa, damelo

-NO, me tienes que dar a cambio algo!!

-Ok, si me lo das y me dices quien te lo vendió, te prometo una cita con tigo

-SI?-la chica se emociono de repente

-Que si, damelo¡¡-la chica se lo dio-ahora, dime quien te lo vendió.

-Unas chicas, creo que no simpatizan mucho, pero eso no me importa a mi, puesto que para mi mejor, ¿cuando la cita?

-eh?...a bueno para la próxima vez que vallamos a Hogsmeade, ¿pero que chicas?

-Unas chicas de tu mismo grupo-contesto un poco irritada- bueno entonces hasta la aproxima.

-¿QUEEEE?-Sirius se dirigió hacia sus amigos- ¿chicos ya tiene sus cosas?

-Si, a mi me costaron cinco citas-comento James muy enojado, odiaba a el club de fans.

-Ya se quienes fueron- dijo Sirius guardando sus pertenecías al igual que sus amigos en la mochila-fueron Evans, March y Fingg.

-¿QUEEE?- dijeron los tres al uníoslo

-Yo reaccione igual- Respondió Sirius

-James a donde vas!!-le grito Remus, James se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, llego a la mesa con sus tres amigos atrás se nunca se le había visto tan enojado, llego y se paro enfrente a Lily, ellas dejaron de reírse y solo le regalaron una sonrisa de victoria.

-A por cierto – dijo Lily al ver a James frente a ella – se pueden llevar las cosas de Pittegrew, sabes no se vendían nada – dijo señalando un montón de cosas de que estaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué TE PASA EVANS?-le gritó James a Lily haciendo que medio comedor volteara a verlos

-Lo que me pasa es que ya me tienes harta Potter- le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de odio reservado para él- eso es para que aprendas- al decir eso se puso de pie y se le quedo viendo a los ojos a James una mirada que daba miedo...pero por alguna razón pareció que sus mejillas tomaban color

-Eso va para ustedes dos también – dijo Susan refiriéndose a Sirius y a Lupin, no los miro a los ojo, no quería recordar a Sirius a medio vestir era demasiado vergonzoso. Se puso de pie para seguir a su amiga.

-Vámonos chicas-Dijo Arabella tomando sus cosas mirando con odio a los chicos y salir por la puerta del gran comedor al igual que Lily y Susan...

-Esto no se va a quedar así, ténganlo por seguro – Dijo James viendo con odio a las chicas que en ese instante cursaban la puerta

-Esto es la Guerra- Declaro Sirius

-Nos la pagaran, nadie se burla de "los merodeadores"- dijo Remus

-Chicos yo opino – dijo Peter tomando sus cosas de la mesa – que debemos terminar el mapa hoy en la noche, y ponernos lo de nuestro plan maestro en marcha para vengarnos de estas "Amargadas"

-Sabes Peter- Dijo Remus- creo que por primera vez dices algo bueno en tu vida...

.

.

.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Este Capitulo se lo dedico a "The Fairys 4Ever" son super chicas las quiero mucho, son unas super amigas¡¡¡.....

.

.

Te dedico lo de Sirius a ti Sus y lo de Remus a Lavy!!!...gracias por ser como son....

.

.

Perdón por la tardanza pero es que tenia un pequeño bloqueo, se que esta super cortito pero algo es algo....les quiero dar las gracias a todos los que dejaron un r/r, en especia a mi primito Pepe, lo quiero un buen, se que te costo trabajo leerlo juas juas, en especial por que no te gusta mucho HP, pero Gracias 

*______*


	4. El Mapa Merodeador

-Capitulo 4-

.

-El Mapa Merodeador-

Los chicos nombrados como "Los merodeadores" se encontraban en la esquina de la sala común mas alejada, tenían todo tirado, papeles si usar por doquier, papeles con notas,  por lo menos cinco libros abiertos y cuatro amontonados. Ya era tarde, pasaban de las 11 de la noche, solo quedaban ellos y otros estudiantes de grados mayores. Los cuatro estaban bastante concentrados en lo que hacían, ya tenían planeado terminar el mapa del castillo de Hogwarts, era algo complicado, por lo menos tenían que poner 40 encantamientos a un trozo de pergamino, de los cuales solo 4 eran de su nivel, 8 eran superiores y los demás eran prohibidos, pero para los merodeadores no había limites. Peter ya se había dado por vencido, Remus decidió empezar con la tarea que le hacia falta, solo Sirius y James seguían intentando hacer que el mapa funcione. James se encontraba leyendo un libro que le podría ser útil, Sirius estaba copiando la información de un pergamino sucio a uno limpio.

-Chicos encontré algo, vengan – Les hablo James a sus amigos, por lo visto había encontrado algo de importancia, Peter se levanto del sillón, Remus dejo la pluma y el tintero y llego con sus amigos, Sirius solo acerco la cabeza hacia el libro. James le dio el libro a Remus para que leyera en voz alta a sus amigos.

Remus se aclaro la garganta y leyó el párrafo:

_En la antigüedad los magos encantaban objetos y los escondían, colocaban un poco de la esencia del terreno en un pergamino, esto provocaba que si alguien se acercaba por lo menos a unos 100 metros a la redonda su esencia tamben aparecía en el pergamino, tan solo con que el individuo tocara el terreno encantado, esto permitía corroborar la protección del objeto._

-Esto es un gran avance, por lo menos ya tenemos encantado el pergamino, tiene que haber una manera mas fácil de hacer el mapa –Dijo Sirius- No creo que todo Hogwarts se tenga que hacer a pulso.

Los cuatros se pusieron de nuevo a buscar, a Peter lo habían obligado el no quería seguir buscando con la excusa de que era malo para buscar, a ellos no les importo, entre mas ojos miraran las paginas interminables del libro mejor.

Ya estaban sumamente cansados, los ojos les ardían. James estaba sentado en el suelo pasando hoja por hoja del inmensos libro _"Magia del siglo XVII, encantamientos superficiales",_ Sirius estaba acostado en el suelo boca abajo leyendo el libro para completar el mapa, Remus estaba sentado en el sillón cerca de el fuego con el libro entre las piernas señalando con el dedo el Índice de _"La Magia en la Papelería" _y por ultimo Peter estaba sentado en el sillón continuo a Remus, él estaba mirando lo que tenían de avance en el mapa, al parecer no le habían avanzado mucho en las ultimas cuatro horas, lo único que tenían eran sus nombres escritos en la parte superior del pergamino:

 _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

_proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos_

_están orgullosos de presentar:_

_EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_

Habían encantado el pergamino poniéndole contraseñas, y para que fuera mas divertido pusieron insultos, que al que no dijera bien la contraseña para leerlo le respondería muy groseramente, la contraseña la había propuesto Peter, que a los tres restantes les gusto _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_, no aparecía nada, ya que no tenían nada impregnado en el....

James vio algo que le llamo la atención ene libro que estaba hojeando, había un pequeño apartado donde venia la imagen de un mapa, un mapa que mostraba a detalle la estructura de una superficie, en el se lograba ver si ponías mucho cuidado pequeños puntitos moviéndose por dondequiera

-CHICOS!!-Exclamo James muy emocionado-LO HEMOS ENCONTRADO, PODEMOS REVELAR LOS TERRENOS DE HOWARTS!!!

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron con James...

-James no grites- le dijo Remus sentándose a un lado de el.

-Ya era hora de encontrar algo!!-opino Sirius tomando lugar en a un lado libre de James

-¿Ya nos podemos ir a dormir?-pregunto bostezando Peter sentándose enfrente de los tres.

-NO- le contestaron los tres provocando que Peter soltara un bufido.

-Escuchen-James se aclaro la garganta y se acomode el libro-_"...en el siglo XVII se perfecciono la técnica para la elaboraciones de mapas, esto se logro gracias a Rosons Plumb..."_

-Bla bla bla bla....-Lo interrumpió Sirius-James se que encontraste algo mejor, ya pásate la introducción ve al grano

-Ya va pues-le contesto James entornando los ojos_-_i_"El procedimiento para el encantamiento de mapas es muy complicado..."_Bala bla bla_..."...se tiene que enterrar el pergamino en el que se desea poner el mapa, no puede ser cualquier lugar, si no tiene que ser exactamente en la entrada del lugar que se desea plasmar en el mapa. Se tiene que enterrar cinco minutos antes de las 12 p.m en noche de luna nueva, el mapa tiene que ser enterado junto con la esencia de una persona poderosa, otra esencia de persona valiente y con flores que se encuentran en el lugar. La tierra donde se enterrara el mapa deberá estar húmeda...._"/i

-Es un poco complicado-Comento Remus en un tono preocupado- falta cinco días para luna nueva, recuerden que mi transformación es mañana...

-Eso quiere decir que lo haremos en Halloween-Cometo James

-Lo que me preocupa es de donde conseguiremos las esencias de las personas...-dijo Remus

-Pues cuando escuche poderoso se me vino a la mente Dumbledore-dijo Peter dando un gran bostezo

-Genial!!-Dijo Sirius a Peter dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro-No te dejaremos dormir nunca mas, parece que trabaja mejor tu cerebro

James y Remus rieron a causa del comentario de Sirius, en cambio Peter solo le dio un golpe en el bazo haciendo James y Remus rieran mas.

-Ya cállense, despertaran a toda la sala-Les dijo Peter bajando la voz a un susurro, los tres se calmaron-James no dijiste cuanto tiempo tiene que estar enterrado el mapa-trato de desviar el tema.

-Es verdad-James volvió a abrir el libro-Baya, nunca pensé que tardaría tanto, dice que se tiene que dejar ahí 2 lunas nuevas...

-Creo que ese día cae en Navidad- Dijo Remus que se sabia el calendario lunar-por cierto ¿ya pensaron en alguna pareja para la cena de navidad?

-No-contestaron los tres dando un suspiro incluyendo a Remus (N.A: es un suspiro de cansancio y resignación)

-¿ya nos podemos ir a dormir?-pregunto de nuevo Peter

-Si- le contesto James poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a los demás para ayudarlos a pararse-Te lo mereces Peter.

Los Cuatro recogieron las cosas, libros y todo, y subieron en silencio por las escaleras para dirigirse a su recamara, ya pasaban de las 3:30 a.m...Los cuatro se cambiaron de ropa y se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas cayendo los cuatro al instante en un pesado sueño...

El tiempo se había pasado muy rápido, ya era Halloween, a los chicos no les había sido difícil encontrar las esencias de las personas, consiguieron la esencia de el profesor Dumbledore (N.A: ni ellos saben como, pero la consiguieron), La esencia de una persona valiente lo que hicieron es juntar la escénica de los 4 y así crearían una nueva esencia, fue un acto que los unió mas... Lo del trabajo de las flores a todos les pareció una idea absurda pero así era y lo tuvieron que hacer, nunca se habían percatado de la gran variedad de flores que había a los alrededores de Hogwarts era sorprendente.

Ya tenían todo listo solo faltaban seis horas para poder enterrar el mapa y dos horas para el banquete de Halloween. Los cuatro se encontraban en la sala común cada uno con una actividad diferente, Remus estaba leyendo un libro sobre criaturas mágicas, Peter estaba ordenando sus cromos mágicos y respecto a Sirius y James estaba platicando sobre Quiddich y sus planes para el entrenamiento del día siguiente, estaban analizando cuanto trabajo tendían ellos gracias al plan de convertirse en animagos, el mapa, venganza hacia las chicas, molestar a los Slyherin, TIMOS y para acabar la cena de navidad....llegaron a la conclusión de que ese año seria muy pesado.

Dieron las seis y todo Gryffindor se estaba dirigiendo a el gran comedor, estaba adornado con calabazas en el techo que hacían muecas, habían embrujado el lugar con un hechizo de neblina, en las mesas había todo tipo de golosinas, bebidas raras...en el techo embrujado se podía observar el cielo cuajado de estrellas a causa de la ausencia de la luna.

Todos estaban bebiendo y comiendo como nunca, cuando todos estabas saciados el director les dio la orden de subir a sus salas comunes, a la cual todos los alumnos respondieron gustosamente. "Los Merodeadores" subieron a su habitación a igual que todo Gryffinfor, cuando la sala quedo vacía y solo faltaban 30 minutos para las 12 de la noche. James tomo la capa de invisibilidad y con ella cubrió a sus tres amigos, Remus como era el mas alto se encargaba de tapar a los 4, Sirius traía las esencias, James el pergamino encantado y el libro para cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden y Peter cargaba con las flores que habían colocado en una caja, al llegar los cuatro empezaron a preparar todo.

-Chicos solo faltan 7 minutos para las 12-Comunico Sirius

-Todo esta en orden- dijo James cerrando el libro con el que cercioraba todo.

-¿Seguros que es en este lugar?-Pregunto Peter con una nota de miedo en la voz

-Seguro-le contesto Remus-Yo mismo hice los cálculos

-Eso es lo que me preocupa-Le contesto Peter-Eres muy mal organizado- a causa de ese comentario Peter recibió un golpe por parte de Remus

-Peter no creo que necesito que me digas mis errores-Le dijo-bastante tengo con la Profesora McGonagall "Lupin creo que necesitas ser mas ordenado en tus tareas y en TODOS los demás aspectos"-dijo imitando la voz de la profesora.

-Bueno chicos ya démonos prisa, que solo faltan 4 minutos-Apresuro Sirius

Los 4 empezaron a cavar un hoyo no muy profundo donde colocaron el pergamino encantado, los demás ingredientes encima de este y a las 12 en punto taparon el hoyo. Los 4 chicos regresaron a la sala común con las manos llenas de tierra, sin importarles lo tarde que era los 4 tomaron una ducha.

Al día siguiente estaba muy cansados pero les reanimaba la idea de saber que pronto tendrían aquel mapa tan maravilloso, en donde revelaría los mayores secretos de Hogwarts. James, Sirius y Peter se encontraban en la sala común, habían tenido una mañana muy larga, pero era reconfortante saber que los entrenamientos de Quiddich empezaban en una hora, se encontraban soñando en las travesuras que podrían hacer con el mapa en sus manos cuando entro Remus con una gran sonrisa y un libro espantosamente viejo, no era raro ver sonreír a Remus lo que era raro era que tenia una sonrisa bastante tonta...

-¿Qué pasa Remus?-preguntó James haciéndole espacio para que se sentara entre Sirius y él.

-Chicos tengo dos buenas noticias!!-anuncio Remus

-¿Pues que esperas para contarlas!!?-le reclamo Sirius arrebatándole el libro y empezándolo a hojear

-Pues la primera es que ya tengo pareja para la cena-dijo quitándole el libro a Sirius, que no fue nada difícil ya que los tres (James, Sirius y Peter) se habían quedado en shock-y la segunda es que ya encontré la forma de que se hagan animagos.... es un poco complicado....

-¿!QUE¡?-salió del shock James

-Pues que es esperabas James...¿qué solo te comieras una gragea y fueras un hipopótamo?-Dijo Remus con ironía.

-Eso no Remus....¿quién es tu pareja?-Pregunto con curiosidad James

-Esteeee.......-Remus se sonrojo un poco-Arabella

-¿QUEEEE?-Gritaron los tres

-No griten, fue bastante vergonzoso, por favor!!-dijo Remus en un tono desesperado.

-Cuenta rápido y luego nos dices lo que averiguaste-Le dijo Peter

-Pues estábamos los dos en la biblioteca y pues no había nadie, y pues estábamos en una mesa y pues comenzamos hablar, le pregunte si tenia pareja y pues me dijo que no y pues yo la invite y pues acepto...

-y pues, y pues, y pues.....ya cámbiale ¿no?-le reclamo Sirius mientras tanto las chicas de quinto curso entraban por el retrato de la señora gorda. Remus se le quedo viendo a Arabella y Arabella a él.

-Tierra llamado a Remus- Peter le agitaba la mano enfrente de la cara.

-eh?....Perdón chicos- se disculpo Remus

-creo que fue el primero en caer-Comento James

-Bueno como les decía, descubrí la forma de que se conviertan en aminagos....-pero Remus fue interrumpido por un grito que provenía de la habitación de chicas.

-!!!!!!¿QUÉ QUEEEEE?¡¡¡¡-se escucho el grito de Lily y Sus

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que aceptaste Bella?-le preguntaba Lily

-Ya Lily, Remus no es un mal tipo-le contestaba Arabella

-¿Remus?-Repetía incrédula Susan-Bella te recuerdo que hace menos de 24 HORAS lo ODIABAS!

-¡¡¡Ya!!!-Les grito Arabella-solo voy a cenar con él, no me voy a casar con él

-Bella para la cena falta siglos!!! Y ni se diga el baile de San Valentín, pero bueno por lo menos tu ya tienes pareja-Le dijo Lily

-Gracias Lily- le dijo Arabella poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su escritorio-¿Lily me pasas los deberes de Encantamientos?

-Ya es hora Sirius a entrenar!- dijo James poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano ayudarlo a parase.

-James nunca te habían dicho que "A veces exageras"-Le decía Sirius

-Si, muchas veces- Le contesto James

-Adiós chicos – Se despidieron Sirius y James cruzando el retrato

No tardaron mucho en llegar a el campo de Quidich gracias a que James apresuraba a Sirius para llegar, llegaron a los vestidores de el equipo Gryffindor en donde solo ellos se encontraban, todavía no llegaban los demás integrantes del equipo.

-¿A quien piensas invitar a la cena?-pregunto curiosamente James a Sirius quien meditó un poco antes de contestarle.

-Difícil pregunta-Dijo colocándose la camisa-No lo se, yo creo que invitare a la chica mas bonita de Hogwarts

-¡JA!-Le contestó en tono sarcástico-y según tú ¿quién es la chica mas bonita?

-Creo que LAS chicas mas bonitas son las de Gryffindor-le contesto con una sonrisa picara-Creo que Lily Evans y sus amigas son las mas lindas, en especial Susan March

-No niego que Evans sea bonita, en verdad que lo es, pero...-James se quedo pensando un poco, justamente cuando iba abrir la boca apareció el resto del equipo

-Pero nada James, Yo se que te gusta-Le interrumpió Sirius

James solo se quedo callado, muy serio, meditando lo que su amigo había dicho-No tengo el valor suficiente para invitarla-Por fin le respondió

-James, calma, dale tiempo al tiempo- le respondió Sirius-WOW, eso sonó a tú mamá

James solo rió del comentario-Sabes, creo que la invitare a la cena, y si todo sale bien la invitare al baile

-March no resistirá mis encantos, Tendrá que venir a la cenca Y balie conmigo-hizo el comentario Sirius, con una sonrisa de "conquistador"

-¡¡BIEN!!-Grito Alexande Smother, el capitán del equipo-veo que ya están listos, me alegro, empezaremos los entrenamientos lo antes posible, así que James y Sirius, vayan calentando, el mismo ejercicio de siempre, luego les explicare las técnicas nuevas, recuerden que el partido se acerca...

-Si si, Alex, los sabemos-Dijo Samantha Cordier, que era la otra golpeadora del equipo

-Nosotros los esperamos en el campo-Dijo Sirius

El entrenamiento había terminado, los Gryffindors ya se encontraban es su sala común, tan solo esperaban que dieran las ocho para ir a cenar. Todo estaba en calma, James estaba muy tranquilo gracias a la conversación que había tenido con Sirius, aunque lo inquietaba mucho una pregunta ¿en verdad me gustara Evans?, estaba tratando de responderse esa pregunta cuando oyeron las voces de las chicas bajando de su habitación. James miro a Lily y Lily a él, estaba muy confundido, pero si pensaba invitarla al baile tenia que preparar terreno y se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Van a cenar?-Les pregunto James a las tres, pero a quien veía era a Lily

-Si, ¿algún problema Potter?-Le contesto Lily muy fríamente

-Las acompañamos-Dijo Sirius

-Me parece buena idea-Contesto Arabella recibiendo por parte de Lily y Susan unas miradas de muerte.

Remus y Arabella se adelantaron, dejando atrás a James, Lily, Sirius, Susan y Peter no decían ninguna palabra, lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de la conversación de Arabella y Remus. James y Sirius se miraron.

-¿Ya tienen pareja para la cena?-Preguntó James viendo a Lily

Lily se sorprendió de la pregunta, se extraño mucho que James preguntara eso, pero decidió responderle-No

-¿Y que opinan de la nueva pareja?-preguntó Sirius

-Yo creo que es patética-respondió Peter recibiendo por parte de Sirius un buen codazo

-A mi me gusta, solo por el hecho de que a Bella le gusta-Respondió Susan mirando a su amiga y a Remus

-Estoy de acuerdo-Dijo Lily

-Es razonable-Dijo James

Ya no dijeron mas llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor donde "Los merodeadores" se sentaron a lado de Lily, Susan y Arabella, la cena transcurrió muy agradable, Lily no se la podía creer que estuviera conviviendo con los patéticos, presumidos e inaguantables "Merodeadores", se sentía muy rara ahí sentada. James hizo un comentario y Lily no aguanto la risa, la verdad estaba pasando muy bien con ellos.

Terminaron de cenar por lo que subieron a la torre Gryffindor donde continuaron su platica, ya eran las 10 de la noche por lo que Lily mando ya a todos a la cama.

-Ya Evans, No seas tan aguafiestas-le dijo Sirius

-Black, tengo RESPOSABILIDADES como prefecta, te lo recuerdo-Le contesto un poco fría-Por cierto, yo ya me voy, ¿vienen conmigo chicas?

-Yo voy contigo-Les respondió Susan

-Yo no yo me quedare otro rato-Le dijo Arabella

-Parece ser que nosotros también nos vamos-dijo James

-Si ya estoy MUY cansado-dijo Sirius-vamos Peter, tú también estas cansado

-Yo no estoy cansado-Le contesto Peter

-Si lo estas-le dijo James poniéndolo de Pie

-Yo me quedo-Dijo Remus

-Lo sabemos-contestó Sirius guiñándole un ojo

-Bunas noches a todo-Dijo Lily desapareciendo por las escaleras junto con Susan

-Buenas noches-Respondieron todos

.

.

.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

UY MIL PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!!!...jajajajajaja...La verdad es que mi fic se me había olvidado, y gracias a un amigo lo recordé, eso se lo tengo que agradecer a Manuel!!!...gracias chico, eres muy lindo...c que no vas a ver este mensaje, pero de todas formas, muchas gracias!!! n_n

También quiero agradecer a todos por llegar a el capitulo 4 de este Fic, para los siguientes capítulos tengo planeado cosas MAS interesantes, si les gustó no se las pueden perder...estén pendientes!!! 

Gracias Sus por el favosote de la vida, chic@s, por ella fue que pude mandar el fic, jajajajaja...ya tengo una partecita del capi 5...¿todo va a empezar a funcionar entre las chicas y los merodeadores?...gran misterio


	5. Confusiones

-Capitulo 5-

.

-Confusiones-

                        A la mañana siguiente los Merodeadores despertaron, hoy era la salida a Hogsmade, podían ir viendo los regalos de navidad y comprar su nuevo repertorio de bromas en Zonko. Como todas las mañanas Remus fue el primero en levantarse, estaba muy contento, demasiado por decirlo de alguna manera...él fue el encargado de despertar a todos sus amigos como siempre.

Ya todos estaban esperando que dieran las 11 a.m para irse.

-¿Que paso ayer con Fingg? Remus-pregunto Sirius muy curioso

-¿Qué se supone que debió haber pasado?-le respondió Remus mirándolo significativamente

-Pues no lo se, algunos besos, abrazos, escenas...

-Lamento decepcionarte Sirius pero NO paso nada-Dijo cortando a Sirius y poniéndose muy rojo-a demás, yo no me meto en tus romances, y siento recordárselos, pero hoy tienen por los menos 4 citas cada uno

James solo bufó

-James, no es tan malo, ve el lado bueno, te toco salir Lidia, es muy linda-Le dijo Peter

-¿Lidia?¿linda? Peter, creo que necesitas algún buen medimago-Le contestó James al comentario de Peter-A parte la que es linda es Evans, tiene muy buen cuerpo, lastima que tenga ese carácter...

-Ese carácter que te encanta-Lo cortó Remus

James solo volteo los ojos-No se si la invite a la cena, me agradaría conocerla, ayer nos la pasamos bien con ella

-Ni que lo digas, no la pasamos bien con todas, y puedo decir que fue la noche mas rara de mi vida-Comentó Sirius-Jamás pensé cruzar una palabras civilizadas con ellas

-Para mi siguen siendo unas amargadas-Dijo Peter- como dicen lo que es y seguirá siendo aunque aparente

-En parte es verdad-Confirmó James

Así siguieron hablando hasta la hora de salida, bajaron a la sala común los cuatro merodeadores para encontrarse a todos los alumnos de tercero para arriba ahí reunidos, se escabulleron entre la masa de alumnos para llegar a un lugar mas despejado.

-Bien, creo que es cuestión de minutos para que nos dejen salir-Declaro Peter viendo su reloj

-Mira ahí está Arabella-Dijo Remus señalando un grupito de tres chicas no muy lejos de ahí-¿vamos?

-Vale-Contesto Sirius

Llegaron con las chicas estaban riendo de algo de lo cual no alcanzaron a oír los merodeadores.

-Hola Evans-Saludó James

-Hola-Contesto ella sonrojándose y volteando a otro lado-Bien, ya es hora-Lily se paro en un banquito-Bien todos los estudiantes pueden salir-Dijo en voz alta para que todos la escucharan

Todos salieron muy contentos, los de tercer grado corrieron a la salida, mientras que unos de séptimo grado se limitaban a cerrar sus libros con pereza y salir no muy animadamente.

-Nos vemos en Hogsmade-Dijo Susan dijo sonriéndole a Sirius y tomando un tono rozado en las mejillas

-Si, Adiós Arabella, nos vemos-dijo Remus agitando la mano y ella le respondió de la misma manera

Cuando las chicas estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los merodeadores para nos ser escuchadas retomaron su antigua platica antes de ser interrumpidas por ellos...

-Estuvo cerca!!-Decía Susan un poco alterada

-Yo no pude ver a los ojos a Potter, se me venia a la mente cuando lo vi en el baño-Decía Lily un poco emocionada y con una risita

-Ni que lo digas-Decía de la misma manera Arabella-¿cómo podíamos justificar la platica ante ellos?

Como respuesta encogieron los hombros y rieron de nuevo. Al llegar a Hogsmade el ambiente era de verdad agradable, lo único que se podía ver eran los estudiantes que salían de una tienda para entrar a otra. Había transcurrido el día, ya eran casi las 5 de la tarde, las chicas casi habían terminado sus compras, todo lo referente a regalos, ropa y accesorios, estaban planeando pera terminar las compras ir a Honeydunkes y comprar grandes cantidades.

El tempo ya estaba muy frió, había escarcha en las vitrinas de las tiendas y calles y entre mas tarde se hacia mas frió daba.

Llegaron a Honeydukes donde estaba atascado de estudiantes, las tres chicas lo único que querían era comprar lo mas pronto posible eh irse a tomar una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.

Decidieron separarse para terminar rápido la compra y reunirse en diez minutos en el bar del pueblo.

Lily estaba decidiendo en que si se llevaba la caja de bombones luminosos o las paletas mensajeras _"Saca la lengua y transmite tu mensaje"_ ...Ya se había decidido por las paletas mensajeras y cuando iba a tomar unas de la caja alguien al mismo tiempo que ella iba a tomar otra.

-Perdón-Dijo Lily de pronto sacando la mano

-No te preocupes-Dijo el chico regalándole una sonrisa-Mi nombre es Amos Diggory

-Lily Evans, veo que eres de Hufflepuf-Observando el uniforme y regresándole la sonrisa, Amos era realmente atractivo, era muy alto y fuerte, unos ojos grises muy cálidos, piel blanca y cabello castaño...era un hombre realmente perfecto

-Si, no te había visto en Hogwarts-Dijo tomado unas cuantos chocolates rebeldes-¿De que año eres?

-Soy de quinto

-Ya veo, yo soy de séptimo-Ahora Amos le daba unas paletas mensajeras a Lily

-Gracias-Dijo al acto de caballerosidad-Creo que te eh visto en algún lado-dijo yendo a la caja para pagar sus dulces

-A lo mejor en algún partido de Quiddich, soy bateador

-Yo creo-Dijo sacando algunas monedas y entregándoselas a la cajera-Amos, nos vemos luego, a lo mejor en Hogwarts.

-Seguro-Contestó con una sonrisa relámete sexy, le extendió la mano y la jalo para darle un beso en la mejilla

Lily salió de la Honedunkes muy sonrojada, le había gustado Amos,  _es obvio que me guste ¿a quien no le gustaría? Es caballeroso, atractivo...totalmente contrario a Potter...UN MOMENTO!! Que hace Potter en mi cabeza_ pensaba ella cuando se dirigía a Las Tres Escobas.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que no habían llegado sus amigas, así que dispuso esperarlas y se sentó sola en una mesa. No había pasado ni tres minutos cuando entró James acompañado de una chica. Lily solo se le quedo mirándolo _Parece ser que Potter nunca madurará_ y dio un suspiro.

James no se había dado cuenta de que estaba Lily en la siguiente mesa donde se sentó el, seguía con la chica, que al parecer estaba fascinada con la compañía de James, en cambio él parecía que le aburría a morir.

-Bien James ¿qué vas a querer?-Le decía muy emocionada la chica

-Lidia, lo único que quiero es PRIVACIDAD!-Le decía James a Lidia. Era una indirecta para Lidia...cosa que ella no captó

-Si verdad-Dijo volteando a ver a Lily con mirada fulminante-Como que aquí hay muchas MOSCAS!

-De hecho solo hay UNA-Le contestó James mirando a Lidia. Lily trataba de hacerse la desentendida, pero estaba muy molesta con lo que decían, SI SOLO QUIEREN QUE ME VAYA SOLO PIDANLO pensaba una mas y...

-ni que lo digas, pero ya calma James...mira has como que no exista-dándole una mida rápida a Lily y después volviendo con James

-Como ignorarla si está a escasos 2 pasos de mi!-dijo de muy mal humor. Pensó que con eso iba a captar Lidia pero cual fue su sorpresa que de pronto solo sintió un gran golpe en la mejilla, el golpe lo había dejado totalmente noqueado.

-POTTER, YA ME TIENES HARTA! PENSE QUE PODIAMOS ESTAR COMO COMPAÑEROS PERO AHORA VEO QUE NO! SI SOLO QUERIAS QUE ME FUERA SOLO DILO -Le decía Lily a James gritando, ya muchas personas los volteaban a ver-NI QUE QUISIERA ESCUCHAR SU INTERESANTE PLATICA-dicho esto salió de las Tres Escobas, ya no quería ser el centro de atención del lugar, lo que quería era salir y gritar, desahogarse. Le salió una lagrima rebelde, no era llanto de tristeza si no de un cólera inmenso.

Salió del lugar pero un choque la detuvo.

-Cuidado, ¿estas bien?-Decía una voz un poco despistada-¿Lily?

-Ah...Hola Amos

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?-dijo levantándole la barbilla y dándole una sonrisa

Solo suspiro y le salió un débil "Nada"

-Ven vamos a hablar-dijo tomándola de los hombros y empezando a caminar-¿Ya terminaste tus compras?-Lily solo asintió-¿Te parece bien si regresamos al castillo?-Lily asintió de nuevo

Durante el camino no dijeron nada, Lily estaba muy enojada tanto que le temblaban las manos, trataba de no llorar, pero era inevitable, tardaron unos veinte minutos para llegar al castillo, al entrar se notó al instante la calidez de esté.

-Esté será uno de los inviernos mas fríos-Le decía Amos a Lily-¿Te parece si hablamos en la torre de astronomía?

Lily suspiró-Está bien

No tardaron tanto en llegar, bueno, por lo menos eso le pareció a Lily, pero cuando llegaron el cielo ya estaba cuajado de estrellas, se sentaron cerca de una gran ventana en donde a lo lejos se podía ver el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmade, y no muy lejos se veía la cabaña de Hagrid.

Lily se paro y camino hacia la ventana se recargo el ella y gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo, quería desahogar su rabia que había aguantado por cinco años. El acto de Lily tomo por sorpresa a Amos que se encontraba con los ojos desorbitados. Se paro de golpe y se recargó en la ventana junto a ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó un poco asustado

-Mucho-respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Y bien?-La miró a los ojos-¿A que se debió el GRAN grito?-dijo enfatizando la penúltima palabra

Lily se limitó a reír

-Bien vamos mejorando-le dijo riendo con ella

-Bueno es que, ese Potter-Pareció que con solo nombrar el apellido se le sacaba la boca.-Siempre esta molestándome

-¿molestándote?-Le pregunto incrédulo, como respuesta Lily solo asintió y suspiró, le contó lo que había pasado, de cómo le había dicho que era una mosca, no directamente, del golpe, de la tipa...Lily hablaba muy rápido parecía que no respiraba, estaba muy desesperada, sin quitar lo molesta. Termino de contarle, respiraba muy rápido.

-¿sabes?

-¿qué?-le contesto Lily

Amos se acercó a ella mirándola a los ojos-Tienes unos ojos hermosos-Le acaricio la mejilla provocando que a Lily le diera un escalofrió

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, disculpa, es el frió-le contestó sonrojándose

Amos rió y se quitó la capa, se puso enfrente de Lily y se la puso sobre los hombros. Amos le levanto la cara y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Así estas bien?-Le contesto sosteniéndole la mirada

-Si-Le contestó

Amos se acercaba a Lily muy lentamente, ya sentían la respiración uno del otro, era placentero esa situación, por alguna razón Lily le siguió el juego. Sus labios hicieron contacto, fue un beso tierno y dulce, muy delicado, Amos tomo la cara de Lily entre sus manos mientras que ella recargaba sus manos en su pecho.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, no dijeron ni una palabra, así duraron un rato. Al fin Amos la tomo de la mano y la condujo hacia la ventana donde la levantó para sentarla, por parte Lily se sorprendo mucho.

-¿Tienes pareja para la cena de Navidad?-Preguntó Amos

-No

-Que suerte tengo-Dijo Amos, mas para él que para ella-se que falta mucho, pero entre mas pronto mejor, ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

Lily solo asnito y le sonrió. No era su plan ir con Amos, pero que mas daba, era divertido, tierno, caballeroso..._Lily, Lily, calma tus hormonas _pensaba.

-Hablando de cena-dijo él en tono divertido-¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

-Me parece una excelente idea

Amos la bajó de la ventana y se dirigieron al comedor el cual estaba repleto de alumnos. En cuanto entraron las amigas de Lily le hacían señas.

-Bien, parece que me llaman

Amos rió-Si, nos vemos luego Lily-y le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura de la boca y se fue a su mesa

-Amos!-él volteó a verla-Gracias!-El solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a su mesa

-LILY!-le decía Susan con los ojos como platos-¿qué fue eso?¿dónde estabas?

-Por ahí- le contesto con una risita y un poco sonrojada

-Lily estabas con Amos Diggory, el chico mas guapo de Hufflepuf- dijo Arabella emocionada

-¿y?-le preguntó Susan

-y ¿qué?-le contesto Lily inocentemente

-como que y ¿qué?-Dijo Susan en un tono molesto-¿Cómo lo conociste?¿Qué te dijo?¿Qué paso?

-Sus!-le reclamo Lily-Se los contaré en la habitación, lo único que les diré es que ya tengo pareja para la cena

-¿QUÉ?-Gritaron y Lily les tapo a las dos la boca

James estaba en otro mundo desde que vio a Lily entrar al comedor, la vio con Amos Diggory, su enemigo de Hufflepuf en el Quiddich, no le cabía la cabeza ¿Cómo ELLA estaba con Él? La ultima vez que la vio fue cuando recibió su golpe. _En primera ¿Por qué me golpeo? la vi salir muy furiosa, pero Lidia no me dejó ir tras ella, quería reclamarle el golpe, después de pelear cinco minutos con Lidia que era mi ultima cita, salí y ya no la vi, tampoco la vi en el castillo cuando llegué y cuando la ve de nuevo Amos la besa. No es muy coherente...¿Qué rayos pasa?_ **(N.A: que ingenuos son los hombres ¿vdd?)**

-James!-Alguien lo movió con brusquedad provocándole salir de su trance

-Vas a terminar cortando el plato!-Dijo Sirius. James volteo a ver su plato, Tenia muy presionados los cubiertos y seguía cortando fuertemente un pedazo de carne.

-¿Por qué la besó?-es solo lo que preguntó al soltar los cubiertos, estaba lo que se podía decir molestó.

-James, ¡calma!-le decía en tono preocupado Remus

-Da igual, está celoso por que él no fue el que la besó-Cometo Peter recibiendo por parte de Sirius una patada, haciendo que se atragantara con el pedazo de papa que traía en la boca.

James no prestaba atención a los comentarios de sus amigos, se paró y salió del comedor dirigiéndose a la sala común. Los demás Merodeadores se pararon y fueron tras James. La mesa Gryffindor los volteó a ver, pensaron que era otras de sus bromas, todos se quedaron extrañados al ver que cuando salieron no paso nada, y la mas extrañada era Lily y sus Amigas.

-¿Los merodeadores salieron del comedor sin hacer una broma?-Pregunto extrañada Lily

-Esto es único-Decía Sus con una sonrisa en la boca

-Ni que lo digas-hacia el comentario Arabella

-Pero...-decía Lily viendo su plató-desde que entramos a Hogwarts nunca habían salido del comedor sin hacer cualquier cosa...

-¿Estarán madurando?-preguntó extrañada Arabella

Las tres se miraron entre si y después de entender el ultimo comentario se echaron a reír. Era casi imposible que los Merodeadores maduraran, a lo mejor si, un día muy lejano.

A los cinco minutos todo regreso a la normalidad, cada grupo reanudo de nuevo sus platicas, pero Lily se estaba preguntando por que el comportamiento de James, no es que le importara, pero era raro, todavía rondaba en su cabeza lo que hace mucho le habían dicho sus amigas "Tú le gustas a Potter" ¿de verdad le gustaba? No, era imposible, ya que ¿cómo a alguien que le gustas te va a ofender de tal manera como lo había hecho a pocas horas? Es que a veces todos eran tan raros..._Lily que controles tus hormonas! ¡¿cómo es posible que tengas a Potter en tus pensamientos_ Lily sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Arabella un tanto extrañada como preocupada

-Ah, si perdón-se disculpaba-¿Qué decían?

-¿En que mundo estas?-Le reprochaba Susan-Estábamos hablando de las parejas de Gryffindor.

-Y llegamos a la conclusión (cremo pues) que Sus es la única que falta por conseguir pareja-Le decía Arabella en un tono divertido

-Bella, creo que lo se, no necesitas repetirlo. A parte de todo, todavía tengo tiempo para encontrar a alguien digno de mi –Lily y Bella rieron del comentario de su amiga

-Bueno bueno-Dijo entre risas Lily-Te ayudamos a hacer la lista de los candidatos "dignos de ti"

-Bien, pero ya me enfadé de que todo mundo se esté enterando de mis problemas-Dijo volteando a ver a lo demás estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor-¿Les parece bien si nos vamos a la habitación?

-Vamos-Contestó Arabella

Las tres se pararon de la mesa y salieron del comedor, no antes de que Amos se despidiera de Lily con la mano, quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

Llegaron a la sala común semi-desierta, ya que había varios estudiantes que habían terminado antes que ellas de cenar. Lily se paró de golpe cuando subían la escalera que daba a su habitación.

-¡AY! Lily si te vas a parar avisa!-le reclamaba Sus

-¿qué tienes Lily?-pregunto Arabella robándose el brazo.

-Mis cosas!!!!-Decía preocupada Lily volteando a ver a sus amigas

-¿Que cosas?-preguntaron extrañadas

-Las cosas que compré en Hogsmade!

-Ah! No te preocupes, nos las dio Potter

-¿Potter?¡-Reclamo Lily casi con un grito

-Si si, Potter, nos dijo que se te habían olvidado-le contestaba Sus

-Calma Lily tus cosas están en tu cama

-No me digan que también Potter las dejó ahí!-Dijo molesta

-Lily, estamos hablando de Potter, recuérdalo-Le decía Sus-Ni locas que lo dejamos pasar.

Lily no sabia si sentirse aliviada, enojada, decepcionada _Un momento ¿decepcionada?...Lily no se que te pasa últimamente_. Llegaron por fin a sus esperadas camas, se pusieron la pijama y se recostaron para empezar su típica platica de todas las noches.

Lily les contó todo lo que había pasado desde la ultima vez que las vio en Hogsmade, que fue en la dulcería. Cuando le dijo lo que había pasado en las Tres Escobas, Sus se puso como loca gritando pestes de Potter, mientras que Arabella solo se quedo pensando.

Lily ya había pasado a la parte de la torre de astronomía, les describió el beso y lo dulce que era Amos con ella, como la subió a la ventana y por ultimo como le pidió que fuera su pareja para la cena.

De nuevo Susan se puso como loca, la verdad a veces  asustaba a Arabella y a Lily por sus repentinos cambios de humor, si lo de Lily era mucho lo de Susan era exagerado.

-Así que te beso!!-decía casi gritando Susan

-Sus!! Baja la voz-le reclamaba Arabella-despertaras a todos

-si si, me beso-decía Lily muy sonrojada-se siente raro cuando te besan, pero pensé que se sentía mas ¿lindo?..supongo

-Lily! Te besaste con el mas guapo del colegio!-la regañaba Susan-¿y estas insinuando que no te gustó?

-NO! No estoy diciendo eso, es solo que pensaba que se sentía...¿cómo decirlo?...¿diferente?

-¿No será que querías que te besara otro?-pregunto Arabella como si nada

-¿A que te refieres?-preguntaba Lily extrañada

-No se, se supone que tu eres la que siente, no yo-le contestó Arabella

-En eso tiene razón Bella

No dijeron mas, cada quien se quedo pensando en sus cosas. Lily estaba intrigada _¿Será verdad lo que dijo Bella?...si lo fuera la pregunta es ¿quién?_ así Lily quedo en un profundo sueño.

En la habitación de chicos de quinto curso solo uno estaba despierto, estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos, era desesperante no tener respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas_. ¿qué pasa con Evans? Mas bien ¿Qué me pasa a mi?...ODIOSA ADOLESCENCIA!_ esa era su conclusión, su hipótesis a la respuesta de sus preguntas...la Adolescencia, lo mas seguro es que sus hormonas estaban jugando con él. Y no supo mas, el cayó en un profundo sueño.

James estaba en una casa muy amplia, que le parecía lejanamente familiar, se escuchaba un llanto y alguien cantando, una dulce voz, divisó una escalera muy elegante seguramente era el piso superior el que daba a las habitaciones.

Dudo un momento, pero después se animó a subir, llego al pasillo, el cual era un poco largo, camino hasta la puerta de donde provenía el llanto y el canto, pero se quedo en shock al mirarse en un espejo, no era él, ¿o si? El que le regresaba la mirada era un joven de máximo 27 años...el llanto paró dejando solo la canción, James siguió caminando, al llegar a la puerta y abrirla vio a una joven aproximadamente de su misma edad con un niño en brazos, la veía de perfil, los ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello rojo intenso se le hacían vagamente familiar, sin duda la chica era muy bella.

La chica no se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado, por lo visto ella seguía concentrada mirando al niño.

Sintió la necesidad de acercase mas, la chica había acostado al niño que por lo visto tenia por lo menos 3 meses. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con James...

-Lily!!!! Despierta!!!-Susan movía a Lily para levantarla la cual se incorporo de golpe.

-James!-dijo ella al incorporarse

-¿qué?-dijo Susan extrañada

-Soñé con Ja...Potter

-Lily, lo ultimo que me importa en estos momentos es Potter, si no te levantas y te vistes en 10 minutos no llegamos a clases de vuelo.

-¿Que dices?

-Y la sabes como es el profesor, y mas contigo!

Lily se paró de golpe de la cama y se vistió olvidándose del sueño.

.

.

.

.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bien, bien...gracias por leer el capitulo 5 ---------  ^.^ para mi es un gusto complacer a mis lectores, así que aquí esta este humilde capitulo...jejejeje...no se Ud. pero a mi me gustó mucho ¿qué opinan?...siento mucho la GRAN tardanza, pero tuve problemas con este capitulo y creo que tendre un poco mas con el que sigue....pero creo que valio la pena.

Para las chicas que querían celos...¿a que no se lo esperaban?...jajajaajaja...no se preocupen, ahora si va estar interesante...

Solo quiero aclarar unas cositas:

-Lo ultimo, (lo del sueño) la parte rara, es por que los dos (James y Lily) tuvieron el mismo sueño

Ahora solo agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron su R/R...la vdd son muy importante para nosotros los escritores ya que necesitamos saber la opinión de nuestro publico lector. También quiero agradecer a una GRAN amiga ZARA o mejor conocida en el mundo mágico como ARIEN P. de Emmerson....jijijiji...no se crean solo Arien

Bueno, si quieren que le meta algo al Fic solo dejen un mensaje o manden un mail a su servidora...masarini_panda@hotmail.com


End file.
